


You and Me? Absolutely

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Food, Imprisonment, Lots of kissing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: After the War has ended and the world is trying to find peace, the fire nation's princess finds that a certain earthbender isn't willing to let her be left behind or alone, even as the years go by.





	1. Bittersweet

Red rimmed eyes stared unflinchingly at the guard as he entered. The armored man walked calmly around her, loosening her chains and leaving just enough space for her to move around. She observed the sliver of his neck that was left exposed and felt her fingertips twitch, trying to ignite a light that couldn’t be lit. 

He noticed her staring and squared his shoulders, quickly depositing a tray on the grimy tile in front of her. Noodles, tea, sliced komodo-rhino sausage, boiled cabbage. The prison’s chef even left her two of the kitchen staff's sweet buns.

Flicking her sight up, the prisoner couldn't help but feel her eyes drawn to the man again. The corners of her mouth tilted down as she watched his stance, observing the nearly imperceptibly nervous shifting of his heels. She suppressed the instinct to snort. _Pathetic_. But then again, he was on prisoner duty, so he couldn't have been worthy of being called one of the fire nation's best. Still training her attention on him, she watched his jaw shift for just a moment before he spoke, his voice booming in the silence of her cell, “Here you are, Princess. Enjoy your lunch.”

Azula barked out a harsh laugh. _Princess?_ What was she the princess of? The only things under her command were the circumstances that imprisoned her: her honorless defeat of an Agni Kai (against _Zuko_ no less!), her crumbled sanity, the fluttering shreds of her dignity, left only through her royal blood. She ruled the heavy chains that bit into her wrists, the unkempt, stringy strands of uneven hair that covered her face, the horrible throb between her ears that lasted for weeks on end every time that waterbending peasant attempted to heal her mind, the short condescending visits of her _oh so dear_ brother. Yes, she certainly was a princess, wasn't she?

She kept cackling as he left the room, the _thud!_ of the door slamming shut drowning out her voice. The brunette gradually fell quiet, still letting breathy little giggles escape her mouth at the humiliation of it all. The back of her throat burned, cracking and dry as she tried to wet her lips.

She tilted a bit under her own weight as the ground trembled. It was a tiny shake, as subtle as a hushed breath, but Azula felt it nonetheless. 

She knew what it meant, of course. The earth’s quiet jolts didn’t surprise her as it did the first time.

Against her better judgement a wry smile overcame her lips. She _should_ have moved to position herself in some menacing stance. She _should_ have turned away from the eastmost wall, where her visitor would appear. She _should_ have grabbed the tray and angled herself the best she could, poised to beat their heads in the moment they appeared. She _should_ have forced her weary features into a sneer. A wicked twist of her lips that would strike the deepest chamber of the heart of whoever could witness her glare. 

Whether they could see it or not.

But she didn’t even attempt to make herself more intimidating. She simply sat up, straightening her back and rolling her shoulders. 

A moment later the ground opened up and a figure plopped out. Without a moment’s hesitation they sauntered in front of her, easily bending the metal off her wrists with a simple flick of one small hand. Azula watched as Toph grinned at her and couldn’t help but stare. The short girl's hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and back, a strange sight compared to her signature bun. Decked out in a red cloak and loose fitting pants, she looked like the average fire nation peasant. While greens and browns fit her far better Azula had to admit that Toph played the part well. 

Saffron eyes watched as the short girl straddled her hips and made herself comfortable in her lap, settling down with her chin against the princess’s chest, her rough fingertips resting right underneath Azula’s ribs. This time the firebender couldn't contain her snort, amused at the girl's impatience.

Toph pressed a firm kiss on her shirt, right in between her breasts. Languidly, she spread her slender fingers and traced the edges of Azula’s stomach, fanning down and clutching where her waist bloomed out into her hips. 

Lazily trailing her kisses up to her prisoner’s neck Toph felt the princess shift under her. Restlessly, Azula grabbed at the younger’s biceps and pulled her even closer, growling under her breath at the chuckles that escaped the blind girl. Impatient, Azula lunged forward, crushing her lips against Toph’s own. She snarled into the kiss, tasting the salt and dust that coated her lover’s skin, aware that the blind girl tasted the metallic blood on her own. 

Calloused fingers reached up to palm her face as Azula dove further into the kiss. The younger girl broke their embrace, trailing her fingertips along the royal’s jawline. Foreheads resting together, Toph was silent as she continued her inspection, feeling the sharp contours of her princess’s face. Azula’s half lidded eyes watched as her lips quirked down into a frown. 

“You need to eat, Lightning Bug. Starving yourself won't help.” 

Azula snorted at that and leaned down for another kiss, her face nearly moving into a pout when she was rebuked. 

The earthbender’s face was set in concentration as her slender fingers trailed over Azula’s body, feeling the jutting rib bones and chafing skin beneath her shirt. Casually, her palm raised and with a flick of her wrist the tile underneath the tray rose and slid towards the two. 

Toph grabbed one of the sweet buns and held it up, pressing the pastry against her lover's cheek. Stubbornly, Azula pressed her lips shut and shook her head, growling out, “I refuse to eat any of that.”

Toph tilted her head to the side, eyebrows raising up mockingly, “So you're not hungry? At all? Even though _Snoozles_ could probably find you just from how loud your stomach's been grumbling?”

As if to emphasize her point a rolling gurgle was heard from in between them. Gold eyes glared at her traitorous stomach for a instant before her eyes were back to Toph's face. Ignoring the anger in her cloudy eyes, the princess repeated, “I'm not eating it. It's beneath me to do so.”

Intensifying her glare, she pressed, “And I am not hungry, Toph. Give it a rest and kiss me already.”

The blind bender’s brows only rose up even further, a concerned line forming from her lips. “Zula…” Azula frowned at her tone, taking in the girl's change away from teasing and use of her actual name. 

Groaning in annoyance Azula let her head fall back until it hit the wall behind her, taking some pleasure in the loud bang! of her skull against the brick. Toph's hands came up to weave at the back of her neck, the pads of her dirty fingers rubbing at the matted patch that was her hair and behind the backs of her ears.

The two were silent for a while, the only sound being their breathing and the rhythmic shifting of the small fingers in the princess's dark brown strands.

Azula closed her eyes and tried to calm her breath to steady herself. She felt her shoulders slump and the tiniest arch come over her spine as she started to relax. She could feel Toph shift against her, the muscles of her arms tensing a bit. The princess bit her lip, a heavy feeling pooling in her stomach as she realized she could tell that the short girl was nervous. Toph breathed in once. Shifted a bit more. A second breath, deeper than the first. Azula attempted to brace her mind.

“I can tell when you're lying.”

Dark eyelids snapped open and the prisoner tensed, her body completely still. Irises the color of a newly dying sunset slowly traced the cracks and spider-roach webs that decorated the ceiling. The dusty features called out to her, slowly urging her weary mind to register, to somehow accept her companion's words. 

Against her will tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. Her pupils seemed to pulsate, dilating and shrinking as reality just kept hitting her. She had truly lost _everything_. She couldn't lie. She couldn't bend. She couldn't walk around without these Agni forsaken chains binding her. A dry, choking sob escaped her trembling lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't even talk. Her throat was closing in and her hands balled into fists at Toph's waist.

The princess of the fire nation. Ozai’s protege. The firelord for all of a few minutes. The forgotten prisoner hidden away for nearly two years now. The psychopath that few deemed redeemable, if any thought of her at all. The sixteen year old who'd been conditioned to fight for pleasure rather than necessity.

The teenager who was currently being comforted and straddled by a fourteen year old, who had seen her less than fair share of war as well. 

Her sobs turned to laughter as she curled in, clutching Toph to her chest in a tight hug. The earthbender was silent, only rubbing soft circles into her hips and tenderly scratching behind her ears. 

Azula felt crushed from all sides: her stomach was caving in on itself, her sanity was still unstable, her legacy would be left as one of an invalid. Her abdomen growled out and she felt as Toph moved, grabbing the cup and pressing it to her chapped lips. Without any encouragement the princess drank, feeling some of the tea fall from the corners of her mouth as she did so.

Toph refilled the cup and held it to her lips again. 

Blankly, the prisoner blinked as she drank. Her still leaking eyes painfully rolled in their sockets and focused on the crown of Toph’s head. She watched as her bangs fluttered about and brushed against the length of her face and felt the need to move them aside. 

Before she could the little earthbender was twisting again, grabbing something just out of reach. Azula lazily flicked at a pesky lock of hair that peeked out from beneath the golden headband and came face to face with a sweet bun. 

She took in Toph’s hopeful face and snorted. 

“ _Come oooon...._ ” Toph’s voice was teasing as she took a bite of the bun, humming in satisfaction as she chewed on the sweet fruit inside. Azula drew her lips into a tight line as the pastry was once again held level at mouth, the waning figment of her pride keeping her from being fed directly. Then the earthbender grasped her chin and neither her pride nor her hunger could prevent her from leaning up into the tomboy's kiss. 

Azula felt the stretch of her pinched skin as she leaned up, jerkily tangling her fingers along Toph’s hair. She hummed, the sound surprisingly light in her mangled throat, enjoying the soft feeling of long locks in between the gaps of her fingers. 

Toph tasted sweet. Like fruit filling and soft bread and jasmine tea and salt. Azula deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the inside of the shorter girl’s mouth, feeling as the metalbender eagerly responded.

If any shred of her once royal dignity was left, it vanished at the whine that involuntarily escaped when Toph pulled away again. A wicked smirk had enveloped her thin lips -- lips that were beginning to be bruised, Azula noted proudly -- and she raised that infernal bun up again. 

“Ah, ah, ah, not yet. You need to eat dinner before your dessert.” Despite her obvious teasing a part of Azula wished to singe the smirk off her face, but the lethargy that pulled her limbs down prevented her from doing so. A finger twitched and she jumped a bit, stunned at the hazy idea that flitted into her mind.

Violence wasn’t to be enjoyed, merely endured. She _had_ to remember that. To even think of violence against Toph...

The prisoner shook her head, physically shaking away the treacherous thoughts. Her eyes flicked to the pastry again and when she spoke she knew Toph could _feel_ her deadpan, “Sweet buns are dessert, you know.” 

She ignored the wonderful twist around her heart at Toph’s lazy chuckle, “No duh, Fire Lily.” She leaned in, pressing their noses together and casually flitting her thumb on the protruding bone of Azula’s collar, “My dessert is way sweeter.” 

Their lips brushed against each other; not a kiss, but a promise. 

Her voice in a whisper, Toph softly nuzzled her face as her hands wrapped around the prisoner’s shoulders, adding, “Plus, I brought you a little something extra.”

Eyes fluttering shut at the tenderness, Azula softly pried the bun out of her lover’s grasp and took a bite.

...

Azula braced herself on the frame of her cot and leaned back against the wall, feeling the dull weight of the chains on top of her thighs. Glancing first at the crumbs that littered her hands and then at the washcloth more than an arm's length away, she settled for popping her index finger into her mouth. 

_Oh_. The taste of her skin tasted just like Toph. Sweat and dirt and blood and breadcrumbs. Sweet and salty. 

The princess smiled sadly, gazing around her grimy cell. The shadows’ darkness engulfed the room, sucking away any of the lingering remains of the feisty earthbender. 

Chuckling darkly, slim fingers unwrapped the little package -- Toph's extra something special -- and carefully picked up the candy. It was a small piece of chocolate, carefully molded into the shape of a bear. One eyebrow raised as she studied the figure in an attempt to figure out what kind of bear. 

It obviously was neither a platypus-bear nor a roach-bear. Gopher-bears had different snouts. Armadillo-bears had stumpier paws and skunk-bears were hairier. 

Was it just a _bear_? 

Golden eyes narrowed as she observed the shape more intently, picking up the paper and noting the insignia of Ba Sing Se on the back of the paper. She snorted, shaking her head at the memory of Kuei’s odd fondness for his pet. It was just a piece of candy, what use did she have for it?

But then again…Toph _had_ brought it for her.

Azula plopped the sweet into her mouth, feeling it melt against her tongue. Slumping down until her chin rested on her collar, she softly chewed on the chocolate, feeling the nuts embedded within. 

Her eyes flicked down to her hips, exposed by her ridden up shirt. She smiled as she took in the beginnings of a bruise: five little circles the size of Toph’s fingertips. Azula’s gaze moved from the pink marks to the dust and grime and shadows and scraps of food that surrounded her. Something soured in her mouth and she grimaced. 

The princess swallowed the chocolate thickly, the candy settling like a rock in her stomach. 

The taste of Toph still lingered in the back of her throat, refusing to be overwhelmed by the creamy chocolate. But it didn’t matter anymore; not until her little earthbender came back for another visit.

Until then, it was too bitter for her.


	2. Pact

“C'mon, Sparky! I think we've been through enough for you to trust me on this. Plus, this way I get my life changing field trip.”

“That was supposed to be with me.”

She could _hear_ the hidden pout in his words.

“So? I still get a hothead to mess with and you can be certain that nothing bad’ll happen, Princess Hothead. You _know_ that I can take care of both of us easily. We'll even stay in the Earth Kingdom if it makes you feel better.”

He sighed. A moment passed and she had to press her ear against the door to hear their conversation better.

“I don't know about this. She's gotten so much better already but if there's any chance of her relapsing, let alone if she attacks you…”

“I trust her, Zuko.”

“Toph…”

“I know what she's done and I know that she's still unstable. But I also know how much it sucks being locked up and hidden away. Just...just give me a year, alright?”

He let out a grunt, sounding more like a tired komodo rhino than the Firelord, “A whole year?”

“We’ll be back in time for Twinkle Toes’ reunion thing. I can even make her write you sappy catch-up letters if it'll make you feel better.”

The signature teasing in her voice had returned and Azula held her breath, waiting for her brother to speak. He absentmindedly hummed as he thought the offer over. His fingers tapped at the edges of his desk and there was the distinct ruffle of clothing. In the silence Azula felt the ground underneath her feet tremble.

Suddenly the door burst open and the tile surrounding her crumbled and suddenly she was being punched in the arm, Toph's victorious laugh sounding in her ears. With a simple glance at her brother's hesitant face Azula watched as Toph, still cackling, bent the ground underneath them. Shined tile and brick gave way to the dusty stones outside the palace walls.

Calloused fingers intertwined in her own and the once-princess allowed herself to be pulled away from her childhood home. As the cobblestones turned to dusty gravel and the nobility’s vibrant silk robes turned into the muted rags of the peasantry, Azula found herself focusing more and more on the lithe earthbender dragging her around.

When small hands pushed a pair of frayed pants and an old cloak into her hands, Azula wrinkled her nose but took them without any complaint. As the sun set the pair made their way to the port, sneaking onto a ship through a carefully metalbent hole.

The two snuck into an empty room and wasted no time in getting as comfortable as possible. Azula perched herself on the edge of the bed, sneering at the thin sheets and hard mattress that shifted under her weight. Her eyes flicked to Toph, watching curiously as the girl stretched, burying her dirty toes into the iron floorboards and cracking her knuckles.

Azula allowed herself a few indulgent seconds of staring before she spoke, her voice bouncing staley against the walls.

“I'm surprised Zuzu agreed to this.” She hummed a bit in the back of her throat, “Although, he could have at least given us our own ship.”

Toph let out a lazy, breathy laugh at her words. Had she not been blind, Azula was sure that she would have received quite the look. As it was, the earthbender merely shrugged her shoulders, looking more amused than anything, “Y’know, we aren't traveling as royalty. It’s all commoner life for us now.”

“I thought commoners couldn't afford a boat ride to the Earth Kingdom? Let alone actually _buying_ clothes rather than stealing them.”

There was a beat of silence, then thin lips stretched into a grin, “I guess we’re stowaways, then.”

The brunette shifted her weight, leaning down to remove her boots. Her voice was too tired to hold any bite when she spoke, “So, my _oh-so-dear_ kidnapper, where exactly are we going?”

The earthbender chuckled, the sound low and deep in the still air, “I’m your _kidnapper_ now?” She rolled her shoulders and smiled up at the ceiling, “We’re headed to the Earth Kingdom, obviously. I mean, _come on_ Lightning Bug, where else are we gonna find metalbending students?”

“I thought you kidnapped me to run away, not to recruit more people for you to punch.”

Toph snorted, bringing her hand up to her collarbone in mock offense, “As if there can ever be an end of people I can punch!” Her hands came up to tug her headband off her head, “Besides, you do know that the Fire Nation is super small, right? The distance from Gaoling to Ba Sing Se alone is nearly half the length of the whole main island.”

The younger girl plopped down onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Azula's shoulders, “We could get lost for _years_ just in the rural areas, Firefly. It doesn’t matter who looks for us: Sparky, the Dai Li… Oma, even Twinkle Toes wouldn't be able to find us if we didn't want him to.”

Azula opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the heavy steps of someone outside the door. She tensed, her fingers wanting to ignite as she held her breath. She was _very_ aware of the knot in her stomach when no fire came to her, but she barely registered in the back of her mind that Toph had slid lower onto the floor. Gold eyes watched as the blind girl silently twisted her wrist, the metal lock on the door bending to her will. The two stayed quiet, sighing in relief as the footsteps passed their door and turned at the end of the hallway.

Once the coast was clear, Toph pressed a kiss to the taller girl's shoulder and snickered against Azula’s skin, “Don’t look now, but I think there might be some stowaways on board...” Laughing, the short girl seemed completely unperturbed as she was roughly shoved onto the floor. Propping herself up on her forearms, Toph leaned against the bed's edge, smiling crookedly up at the firebender. Her voice, her manner, the way she held herself, everything about her was giddy, as of she would rather be stuck in a tiny cabin with an unstable firebender than anywhere else in the world, “We're on the run, Zula. Just you and me.”

Toph's laugh was infectious and Azula found herself fighting back a smile.

“Just you wait, Firefly. No one will stop us after we get a taste of freedom. We'll never be forced into a cage again.”

Azula felt something unknown in her stomach flutter. No more cages? No more _prison_? No more chains as that waterbending peasant tried to heal her mind? As if Zuzu would ever agree to that. 

But then again, he _did_ let them go off for a year...

For the first time in a long while Azula felt something other than disdain for her future. If Toph could ensure a life without cages and condescending visits, maybe she could even ensure a life with being able to bend again. Before she could stop herself, the royal felt herself asking in a near whisper, “Promise?”

Grinning wildly, Toph leaned up on her palms and pressed a quick kiss onto her lips, “Promise.”


	3. Devotion

The world was in a moment of chaos. People moved about, fleeing their temporary settlements and hunkering down in their villages, stubbornly refusing to give up the lives they had made. Fights over the future were constant and tension was at an all time high. It was to be expected; no one was calm after the end of a war, much less one that spanned over a century. 

Adults were frantic, trying to ensure that their children would grow up knowing peace, even if the peace was strained. It was funny, given as they all had been witness to violence anyway. Violence and death and tragedy had been such defining aspects of the past three generations, but now? 

Now the world had a chance to catch its breath. 

Azula did just that, trying to keep her breathing steady as she walked among the noisy residents of the village. She and Toph had been travelling along the forests for the past two days after spending some time in Gong Village; now, the two benders wanted nothing more than some time to relax before they headed westward. 

The princess easily followed Toph's footsteps as she looked around the square, her tired eyes taking in all the people milling about the space. Her gaze fell onto a sign hanging above a food stand, the carved writing proclaiming: _Koling's Chili Noodles -- best in Ji Wong Village!_

She felt the beginnings of hunger gnaw at her stomach at the mention of Fire Nation cuisine and mentally chided herself; she had almost forgotten how well integrated firebenders were in some communities. The war had been going on for over a hundred years and certain villages along the edge of the Earth Kingdom had been occupied for more than a few decades. Fire Nation soldiers had settled down, had fallen in love, had married and had children, and now their children were doing the same. Neither the first soldiers nor their children were as zealously patriotic as their counterparts on the main island so when the war ended, they decided to stay. 

The princess felt as Toph intertwined their fingers, leading them through the crowd, and couldn't help but smile. Firebenders and Earthbenders, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, red and golds and greens and browns. They fit quite well, if she was being honest with herself. 

The village was full of nonbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders alike. It was honestly pretty wonderful to watch, especially compared to her cell in the palace. She and Toph sat on a bench at the edge of the commotion. The earthbender quickly slipped off her shoes, the soleless material resting forgotten in the dirt. Azula took the moment to stretch, observing as some children set up a fire pit. 

She held her breath as she watched them work together. One locked her knees and bent the ground, sloppily crafting a lopsided circle with two wells at its poles. Another opened a bag and started pulling out sticks, dumping them into the pit. He rubbed his hands together and a flame lit up his finger. The third child -- the youngest of the group -- poured oil and the boy lit the wood, the three leaning in as the flames sputtered and jumping back as the fire began to grow. 

An old woman hobbled up to them, one of their grandmothers most likely, and shooed them away as she began to assemble rods and poles together, linking them to pots and pans. The royal felt a small bubble of happiness in her throat at the sight. Beside her, Toph was smiling as well. 

Feeling comfortable, Azula leaned against Toph’s shoulder, sleepily observing the festivities going on around them. Suddenly Toph was shaking her and poking at her stomach. Azula didn’t bother to look at her, even as the metalbender started to laugh, “You’re about to fall asleep Firefly. Hmm…” Toph placed a hand on her chin in mock deliberation, “I don’t think I can carry you without drawing a scene. How about we find somewhere to rest up. There’s gotta be a few places we can get a room.” 

Azula hummed, her nose scrunching up as she considered the dirt and rust decorating the edges of the buildings across the street, “I'm not going to stay in a dump. We need to find somewhere _good_.”

Toph snorted at that, the movement pushing her bangs about her face, “I doubt we'll find any palaces here, Firefly.” She planted her feet, her lips splitting into a grin as she zeroed in on a building right near the edge of the village. The vibrations there pointed towards it being an inn, and as it was incredibly sparse in people compared to the where they were sitting, so the stocky earthbender wasted no time in jumping up, groaning as she stretched her limbs. 

She turned, shooting a smirk over her shoulder at the firebender. Her blind eyes softened and a smile overcame her lips as she grabbed the princess’s hand and pulled her up. They speedily slid through the mass of people; of vendors selling food, of children playing tag, of couples sharing dumplings and the elderly lounging. 

Their outfits blended in and no one spared either of them a second glance. Azula did the same, keeping her eyes moving as she took in all the sights. The village was pitiably small compared to the peasants on the Fire Nation’s main island, but she could appreciate the multitude of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation food and decoration. 

Toph suddenly veered off path, shacking up next to a dumpling stand. Azula allowed herself to be dragged along as she took in all the wonderful smells. They hadn’t eaten in almost half a day, and right now the princess didn’t feel like putting up her usual picky front. 

The earthbender immediately set about ordering as many dumplings as she could: komodo sausage, roasted duck, fried green tomato-carrot, chili cabbage, bean curd and mushroom. The old man smiled a toothless grin as he set about packing up the snacks, folding them into rows and stacking them in a flat box. 

As they walked away, Azula tried to contain her mirth as Toph eagerly shoved one in her mouth, groaning in satisfaction. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as some girl, taller but seemingly slightly younger than herself, stared at the two. Azula glared and the girl ducked her face away. Almost immediately after, she looked towards them again.

No -- she didn’t look at them, she was looking at _Toph_. Azula narrowed her eyes as she watched the floozy adjust her top and brush the hair out of her eyes. She smiled and started to make her way to them, her dark eyes briefly leaving the earthbender to catch the princess’s gaze. 

She smirked right before she saddled up in front of Toph, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she opened her lips to introduce herself. Before she could Azula balanced the box in her arms and nudged the earthbender with her hip. Toph’s hand casually made its way around her waist and Azula smirked as she watched the freckled face fall.

She flashed a broad, triumphant grin at the stranger, her teeth seemingly sharper than usual. Quickly leading Toph towards the inn Azula brushed past the girl, roughly knocking their shoulders together. 

The girl went tumbling to the ground and Toph’s calloused fingers rebukingly tapped against the princess’s hips, even though Azula saw her smile. Snorting derisively the princess maneuvered to the edge of the village, eyes locking onto the inn’s wooden welcoming sign. Making their way to the counter, Toph quickly paid for a room -- two beds, second floor, one large window facing west -- and the couple made their way up the stairs. 

Neither wasted any time in collapsing as soon as they walked in. Toph moaned into her pillow, lowly giggling as she let herself sink into the mattress. Azula watched her out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she undressed. The princess sighed happily as she kicked off her boots and laid on the bed, stretching her limbs until she felt like a jelly-starfish. 

She closed her eyes and then suddenly the room was lit in color, in deep oranges and dark yellows. Her honey eyes settled on Toph, laying on her side and nibbling on one of the dumplings. The earthbender smirked at her, “Had a good nap, Lightning Bug? You’ve been out for a while.”

Azula blinked rapidly, trying to wake herself up. She squinted as she focused on Toph, partly haloed by the fading sunset. Her training was the only thing that kept her from being hit in the face as a dumpling was flung at her. 

Toph snickered and Azula rolled her eyes, taking a bite. She reclined against the pillows, smiling a bit as she looked around the room. Her eyes still felt tired but she forced herself up, grabbing a row of dumplings and plopping down next to the earthbender. 

She rested her weight on Toph’s back, shaking her hair free of its flattened bun. The two laid there in companionable silence, broken only by the sounds of them eating. Down below, the festivities continued despite the approaching nighttime. 

Toph spread herself out underneath her girlfriend, burrowing back under the covers. She had no qualms against sleeping the day away, especially with such melodious noises coming from across the village: children were singing and squealing as they played, wood was burning, stews were bubbling, chunks of meat were sizzling in oil, paper dragons were rusting in the wind, flutes were being played, horns were being blown, drums were being banged, lovestruck couples were kissing and laughing. 

She pouted as the firebender stood up, looking out the window as the last flickers of sunlight were shooed away. The princess leaned against the windowsill for nearly an hour, sleepily watching as the stars began to poke their way into the sky. Behind her, she listened as Toph fell asleep again, curled up amongst the smooth quilts. 

There was movement in the shadows; the flickering of a dying candle brought Azula’s attention back outside. Her gaze followed a child as they ran to rejoin their family; right across from the window there was a group of people milling around the outside of a house. They scurried in and out of the short building, carrying packs of vegetables and pots and tied up sacks of clothing. A larger than usual cart was waiting in the shadows, four ostrich-horses tied in front of it.

Azula frowned as she watched them move about. The cart was dingy and all four wheels seemed to sputter as they bore the weight of its passengers’ possessions. Her eyes flitted to Toph, asleep on the bed. She had somehow gotten even more tangled up in the sheets, her feet poking out from the bottom of the blanket. 

The firebender gnawed on her bottom lip, watching as Toph’s nose scrunched up, barely awake but conscious of someone staring at her. Against her better judgment, Azula walked up to her, placing a quick peck on her lips. 

Her manicured nails softly tucked part of her girlfriend’s bangs behind her ear, watching as blind eyes opened, sleepily blinking. The princess kissed her again, “I’ll be back soon. I’m gonna go get some more dumplings.”

Lazily shutting her eyes Toph nodded, quickly succumbing to the warmth of the bed all over again. 

Azula stood, mindlessly wringing her hands together, as she watched the shorter girl for another moment. She took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, and slowly released it. She ignored the knot in her stomach and quietly slipped out the door. 

The street outside the inn was quiet. Somewhere just outside the village an iguana-parrot squawked and the squeal of a cricket-rat shrilled in the air. Rounding the corner, Azula stayed near the inn’s edge as she took in the group more fully.

It was a family, dressed like peasants but carrying a plethora of bags and cooking supplies. There were a few children -- one being the firebender she saw earlier -- holding their dolls, a few men carefully tying up the luggage at the end of the cart, some younger women moving from a yard to the cart, helping an old woman wrap up the food. 

Azula took a deep breath, smelling the spices in the air and feeling the tiniest remnants of flour blowing in the wind, brushing against her cheeks. Without realizing it, she had stepped out of the shadows. 

She felt the children’s stares but ignored them. Eventually, one of the men noticed and stole a glance. He considered her nervous stance, the pensive look on her face, the travelling coat wrapped around her shoulders, her lack of boots; his eyes followed her fingertips, quickly flicking a tiny flame back and forth between two of her fingers. 

The man waved and the princess jumped a bit, glowering as he smirked at her, his gaze flicking between her and the cart. His voice was teasing as he called out, “Ya know, we can make room if ya wanna join us, lady.”

Her golden eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she was glaring again, pulling her overcoat even tighter around her arms as a gust of air blew past, extinguishing the spark on her nails. Casually, the man tilted his head eastward, “We’re gonna be headin’ out to Makapu Village as soon as everyone’s ready.” 

He smiled as he looked down at his hands, reddened from the rope-burn. His green eyes were excited as he added, “Yeah, Oma’s been to Makapu before. When she was there, all the ground was just _perfect_ for plantin’ fruits and peppers.” He laughed, the sound low and scratchy in the night air, “And Yin and me just _love_ plantin’ fruits and peppers.”

He finished tying the last bad to the cart’s edge, shaking his head in amusement as he looked around. The buildings were mostly quiet on this side of the village, full of families and freshly arrived travellers sleeping, but the rest of Ji Wong was still busy in the square. The sounds of dancing and wood crackling in the fire overwhelmed the cat-owl’s calls and the fluttering chirps of the bat-roaches. 

He looked at her again and Azula held his gaze. He smiled again, the movement crooked on his scruffy face, “The name’s Li Zhee, if ya wanted to know.” There was something soft in his face as his stare shifted back to the cart, where his family was finishing up their packing. 

“This village’s just done all that she could, ya know?” Something forlorn was lurking underneath his words and he chuckled again, the sound devoid of happiness, “I gotta say, I’m gonna miss this place. Even if all the new people are bringin’ life and money in, it just isn’t the Ji Wong that we grew up in…”

Azula furrowed her brows and shifted her weight, preparing to leave. Where she planned to go, she didn’t know. Maybe to one of the women with their rice cakes or the grandmother holding the baby, they would let her join in without all the unnecessary backstory. Li Zhee noticed and caught her eye again, “Ah, sorry. I was ramblin’ again, wasn’t I?”

Without waiting for her to speak her continued, “If you wanna leave with us, I could hold little Hi Ting in my lap if you wanted to squeeze in between Opa and Oma.” His voice was quiet as he glanced at a house, its windows dark and its yard dusty, “None of us mind helpin’ someone get outta here if they need.”

Gold eyes flicked up to the inn’s second floor, right where she knew Toph was sleeping, completely unaware. Azula nibbled on her bottom lip, considering his offer. She glanced at the moon, not even a third of the way into the sky. Toph wouldn’t wake up until sunrise, they could get at least a day’s advantage travelling by night.

It would be so easy to leave…

Azula wanted to tell him yes. She wanted to march over there and suffer for who knows how long, packed in between a bunch of strangers. She wanted to firebend a light onto the candles that one of the other men, probably Yin, was having trouble with. She even wanted to find a spot near the door of the cart so she could watch as the dingy inn disappeared out of view. 

But the words clung to her lips, her soles stayed rooted to the ground, and her fingertips remained cold. The thought of Toph waking up all alone brought an annoying rumble to her stomach, the unsettling sensation rolling around her like two buzzard-wasps fighting. 

She met Li Zhee’s eyes, noticing how he was missing half an eyebrow, and allowed a hint of a smile to grace her lips. “Thanks, but I’ll stay here,” She said, jerking a thumb towards the inn behind her. 

He grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling a bit. “Alright then. But if you’re ever in Makupu, don’t be a stranger, stranger.” Azula watched as he gave her a mock salute and turned back to the group, helping one of the children up past the wheels. 

Quietly slipping through the shadows Azula made her way back to the inn, taking care not to make too much noise with her steps as she neared the room. She focused only on the ground, only on placing one foot in front of the other. She _refused_ to think about how deeply Toph had entrenched herself into her life. 

The princess of the Fire Nation should _never_ have to have her will bend to someone else. She had been trying to convince herself throughout the entire trip that _she_ had manipulated Toph into getting her out of her cell. That it was _Azula_ that wanted to go out and see the rural areas of the Earth Kingdom to find metalbending students, that is was _Azula_ that put the idea of romance into Toph’s head. 

She ignored the dull throb in her lips, the flesh crying out from being mindlessly bitten so much. But she couldn’t stop thinking about what she had just done. What in Agni’s sake had just happened?

She thought that she could control Toph, could hold some form of power over something, to have some sort of influence over _anyone_. But she wasn’t in control anymore. Neither was Toph, if she was being honest. If anything, they were acting as _equals_.

The thought made her sick and she had to pause her steps, softly prying her fingernails out of her palms. Wiping the trace droplets of blood off her hands, the firebender couldn’t help but repeat one word in her mind, over and over and over again. 

_Why?_

Why did she even care about Toph’s well being? Why was she putting the earthbender’s feelings above her own? Why did she keep feeling guilty whenever she thought about escaping?

Why did her lips tug down into a frown whenever she considered that she had to _escape_ , when she knew that Toph would let her go her own way if she ever expressed that she wanted to, Zuko’s wishes be damned?

And why did she want to stay in this grimy, run down inn for another night?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Azula ignored the answer that threatened to sneak into her brain and slid past the door. Standing in front of her bed, she shed her clothes and donned her sleepwear. Sitting on the bed’s edge, she hesitated, eyes flicking from her side of the room to Toph’s. 

Full lips pursed for just a moment, then the princess was standing up and sliding in next to her earthbender, softly sinking into the sheets. 

The bed was warm and smelled of jasmine. Without even thinking twice, Azula curled up around Toph’s form, burying her head in the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Toph shifted a bit, readjusting herself without waking up. 

Azula sighed at the wonderful feeling of tension sinking out of her limbs, but her eyes refused to stay shut. Pupils large in the darkness, the firebender could barely make out her companion’s form, hidden underneath the blankets. 

She had been lying to herself earlier and here, in the quiet and the dark, she could admit to herself that she couldn’t lie about this. 

Her mantra came back and she found herself answering the same word over and over and over again. 

_Why? Why? Why?_

Toph. Toph. Toph.

She didn’t know _what_ this feeling was, but she didn’t mind it for the time being. Her mind flittered between a plethora of lazy, disjointed thoughts, thoughts of Toph and dumplings and sacrifice and consideration and _love_. For a brief, traitorous moment, the princess wondered if _this_ was how Ty Lee used to feel about her. Azula shook that thought away, paid the rest little mind and let the warmth of Toph’s back and the scent of jasmine lull her to sleep. 

A few hours later she awoke to heat everywhere. A comfortably warm body was nestled against her own and the sunlight was unrelenting as it shone in her face. The princess sighed happily as Toph snuggled up against her, burying her nose against her collar. Ignoring the tickle of the earthbender’s bangs, Azula kept her eyes and mouth shut, content to enjoy the moment. She flexed her fingers and couldn’t help but wince as her stomach growled out, the rumble dull in the dusty air. 

Toph was silent, her demeanor pensive, at the sound. 

She leaned over and kissed the base of Azula’s throat. The princess felt the chapped lips smile against her skin. “Those dumplings must not’ve been all that good, huh?”

Barely containing the curse from escaping past her lips, Azula let her head fall back. _Of course_ Toph knew; she always knew, didn’t she? 

She _had_ smiled though. Was it because of the calmness of the morning, or was it because Azula stayed? 

Mentally shaking her head, the princess pressed her lips against Toph’s temple, deciding to stay quiet. If Toph wasn’t going to talk about it, neither would she. They would just enjoy the morning together.


	4. Playing with Fire

This was such a bad idea.

Really, it was. 

Toph tried to reason with herself as Azula pressed even closer to her body. She tried to rationalize why she was kissing her girlfriend in a liquor closet in the Fire Palace instead of getting caught up with her mostly drunk friends who she hadn’t seen in a year. 

Friends who, admittedly, were probably unsurprised at their disappearance.

Everything had been different when the whole group had gathered in the palace. Even if it was only a year, all of them had grown, had settled themselves in the politics that ending a century-long war entailed. The other five hadn’t even batted an eye at the fact that the two had arrived nearly joined at the hip; they had known through scrolls and general news that the princess had been with Toph in her travels, but the depth of their companionship was accepted without any thought.

It was one thing for Katara to make little quips on how the fire princess had been stuck to her side for the entirety of the gathering. It didn’t matter how subtly supportive the waterbender was being, Sugar Queen was gonna kept pestering until she knew if there was officially another couple in the gaang and Toph was not looking forward to it.

It was another thing for Twinkle Toes to engulf her in a hug -- one that he had to crouch down for since _apparently_ everyone in the whole damn group except for her was destined to be a giant -- and whisper how happy he was that she’d found love. 

It was another-another thing for Suki to press a little kiss onto her temple and teasingly remark that she had a good taste in women, only to ask Azula if she could swim directly afterwards. 

But this? Making out in the one closet where someone had _any_ reason to open during their reunion party? 

They were bound to be caught. But Toph never minded playing with fire and Azula... well, she _was_ a firebender.

Her hands were unnaturally warm as she trailed her fingertips up and down Toph’s sides and Toph couldn't help but think to herself: _have I gotten soft?_

Not only was she completely and wholeheartedly bending to Azula’s eager kisses, but she didn’t even _pretend_ to tease. And even worse, here she was worrying about what her friends, what her little hodgepodge of a family would say if they were to walk into the closet. 

They had made it clear enough that they were happy for her and that they all were glad that Azula had become so stable in their time together. What did she have to worry about?

The only one who would make a fuss would be Zuko, but even he had been occupied in finally taking some time to relax.

As if she could sense her thoughts, particularly on how her thoughts weren’t on the firebender in front of her, Azula roughly sank her canines into Toph's bottom lip, pouting a bit as Toph pulled away with a grunt. 

Golden eyes watched as the tip of Toph's tongue came out to flick at her lip, lazily rubbing over the bite mark as a few drops of blood flowed out. Impatient, she dived down for another kiss, one that the metalbender easily fell into.

Through the haze of just how _good_ the princess felt against her, Toph sensed footsteps not even a hands’ length away from the door. Growling, she deepened their kiss as she shifted her weight and pinned the princess against the wall, narrowly avoiding the corks that held the wines intact. The glass bottles clinked together for only a second, stilling as the metal supports under them bended to fit their shape, holding them in place. 

From a few feet outside the door the unmistakable sound of Sokka’s voice rang out loudly. He slurred something unintelligible and tripped over his own feet, giggling in his drunkenness. The deepening but still cracking voice of the Avatar rang out for just a moment as he picked his inebriated friend off the floor. 

Azula’s full lips paused for only a second, motionless as she considered the closeness of their voices, then her manicured nails were running up Toph’s shoulders and into her hair, messily tearing her bun out of shape. 

Peppering open mouthed kisses against her lover’s neck, Toph wrapped her hand over Azula’s mouth, muffling the low moan with her palm. Breathing heavily, she raised her face and grinned at her firebender, her cheeks flushed and her lips beginning to bruise. 

Azula bit her bottom lip as Toph cupped her face and leaned in again, embarrassed at the little whine that escaped when Toph stopped a breath away, “They’re still right outside the door, Firefly. I need you to be quiet.” She pressed a quick peck to the princess’s full lips then trailed down her jaw. 

Azula dug her nails into her shoulders, the pads of her fingers sparking but not igniting as they gripped at the earthbender’s flesh. She chuckled darkly as she nibbled on her girlfriend's earlobe. Her voice was breathy and half an octave higher than usual as she whispered through the curtain of hair, “Oh I can be quiet, Bei Fong.”

She pushed her knee in between Toph’s legs, shivering as calloused hands slid down her chest to grasp at her hips. Both recognized that Aang’s voice was getting closer, the monk’s nervous laughter at his drunk friend’s shenanigans ringing throughout the halls.

Toph let out a rather loud gasp as Azula lifted her knee, her hands shooting out of grasp at the princess's shoulders as her knees nearly buckled. Smirking, Azula teased her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses and hard bites along her skin. 

When she spoke, the sound was husky and Toph could hear the pride in her voice, “I need _you_ to be quiet, Toph.” 

Trailing up her jaw, Azula pecked the side of her mouth, “Or else we'll get caught. And I know that you wouldn't want that…”

Through the haze of Azula's kisses, the blind girl couldn't help but laugh, her soft chuckles melding into another groan as Azula leaned down to bite where her neck and shoulder met. Her voice was breathy but teasing, “You've been spending too much time with me, Firefly. I thought you weren't able to make jokes?”

That earned her another bite. 

Laughing despite her pleasure, Toph wrapped her arms around Azula’s shoulders, pulling the taller girl down for another searing kiss. She ran her fingers through the princess’s hair as her tongue slid over the firebender’s lips, eagerly slipping inside and exploring Azula’s mouth. A throaty sigh escaped and Toph swallowed the sound, deepening the kiss and pressing her lover even firmer against the wall. 

The two were so occupied in each other that neither noticed as Aang and Sokka passed the door, nor did the notice how their footsteps slowed for a moment and Aang had squeaked in horror as he realized exactly what was occurring on the other side of the door. 

Azula heard as the airbender hurriedly pulled at his older friend’s shirt, urging them as far away from the liquor closet as possible. She smirked and resumed kissing her earthbender, the harsh bites in her kisses fading to hungry licks against her skin.


	5. Lies

Toph had felt her ages ago. Those confident, unflinchingly steady strides had been present long before Katara had stopped by and at this point they had already made nearly ten circuits around the neighborhood. From within her home the newly appointed chief of police could easily feel her eventual visitor’s nervous heartbeat. With a lazy sigh she flicked her attention back in front of her. A smile bloomed over her face as she felt Bumi’s languid attempts at staying awake for a moment, before she smirked and easily bend the ground beneath her nephew’s feet, hearing his tired squeaks of protest. 

“Alright, you little troublemaker. Time for bed!” Ignoring the pout pressed against her shoulder Toph easily carried him into the spare bedroom. Casually tucking him underneath the covers, Toph leaned over and pressed a kiss to the tip of her thumb and poked it against his cheek, spurring him to giggle, albeit sleepily. Hearing as his breathing slowed, the blind woman stood and stretched, feeling the relieving _pop!_ between her shoulder blades as she gathered pillows to block the edges of the bed with.

Closing the door behind her, Toph made her way to the front of the house, leaning against the door frame as her guest’s steps noticed her, subtly faltered in an uncharacteristic moment of hesitation, then marched their way up to her, seemingly as confident as ever.

The earthbender smirked, unable to keep the chuckle out of her voice, “I don’t know why you’re so nervous. It’s not like this is the first time, y’know.”

Azula snorted at that, strolling past the smug bender and into the kitchen. She crossed her arms, her manicured nails tapping against her arm as she looked around the area. Eyes the color of pollen settled on a bottle of fire wine and easily swiped it from its place. The princess casually popped the cork off as she made her way to the living room, her eyes roaming over Toph’s form. 

The earthbender had made herself comfortable on the couch, her hair freely flowing out of its bun and her bare toes flexing against the floor. She spread her legs to make room and Azula immediately settled down in between them, laying her head against the earth bender’s shoulder as she took a swig of the liquor. 

The blind woman lazily wrapped her arms around her lover, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek as calloused fingers began to trace at the hem of the royal’s shirt. Azula sighed as her muscles slowly started to relax, the tenseness in her shoulders and the throb in between her ears diminishing with every kiss that Toph covered her with. 

She turned her head, smiling a bit as her nose was smushed up against Toph’s cheek, and placed the head of the bottle to the blind woman’s lips, watching the smooth movements of Toph’s throat as she drank. 

The firebender licked her lips and stood, pulling the shorter woman up with her, “Enough of this, Let’s head to your room.” 

Toph smirked as she began to lead her girlfriend to the back, “I’m babysitting Bumi, so you’ll have to be quiet.” She chuckled at that, her teasing voice floating in the quiet of the hallway, “Although, we both know that probably won’t happen.”

Azula snapped a quick pinch to her butt as she passed, pulling her own shirt up and over her head in one quick movement. She pressed a kiss to Toph’s lips, trilling as the earthbender’s fingers rubbed up and down her sides. Toph grinned and kicked the door shut, the _click!_ of the lock going unheard as she kissed her firebender again. 

Hours later, the two lay against each other, enjoying the warmth of skin touching and the companionable silence that midnight provided. Despite the calm evening, Azula felt restless. Her leg twitched and her hands refused to stop fiddling with the ends of the earthbender’s hair. 

She gnawed at the inside of her cheek for a moment, watching as the moon futilely attempted to escape from the clouds, its luminescent body being engulfed by the night sky. Something in the sight forced her to speak. Maybe it was the hopelessness of the gesture, the dullness of the night outside, or maybe it was her own imagination. 

She curled against her lover until their cheeks were touching, “You know, Agni says that all firebenders are to rise with the sun. That's what makes us so powerful.” 

As is sensing her companion’s trepidation, Toph settled in deeper, part of her voice hidden by the covers, “I don’t see how that matters when you’re all alone. The sun does no good if you're in a cave or stuck underground or lost at night. Sometimes the dark is better.”

“But I can't see in the dark.”

Toph grinned and brushed her lips against Azula's, “Neither can I.”

The former royal sighed into the kiss, chuckling into the embrace. A thought came to her and she didn’t hesitate to speak it, “You know, useless as she was, Mother did have good stories.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me one.”

“I often heard her tell Zuzu about Hoan Zi, the woman who lived with a dragon.”

Toph hummed a bit as she leaned back against the pillows, lazily tugging the firebender down next to her. Azula allowed herself a hint of a smile and a moment to get comfortable, resting her head atop her lover's chest and wrapping her arms around her muscular waist. 

“You don't seem the fairy tale-loving type.”

“I'm not. But Mother's voice carried whenever she told Zuzu stories and sometimes I couldn't help but listen. Besides, your bad impression of Uncle _did_ remind me of a sorry that Mother was fond of telling often.”

Toph was silent at that, although a small smile settled on her lips as her fingertips began trailing little indiscernible patterns into the princess's side. Azula's brows furrowed for a moment as she thought back to the less intense moments of her childhood; her mother's quiet words floating down the hall, the servants nearly silent steps -- she had made certain that Mother never told any of her silly stories directly in the princess's room, although that didn't stop her from kicking out anyone bothering her as soon as she heard any commotion in her brother's room. 

Without even thinking about it, Azula began the story, surprised at how easily the beginning words slipped off her tongue. “Once, shortly after the first Avatar defeated Vaatu, there was an old woman named Hoan Zi. She was a mighty firebender, one blessed by the lion turtles in both power and beauty. However, as was common in the time, neither she nor the other firebenders bent except for rare and practical occasions.” 

The princess failed to keep the disgust out of her voice and felt as Toph lightly shook under her, poorly attempting to conceal her amused snorts.

“One day, after delivering her second grandchild, the fifth child of the family that hadn't been blessed with the ability to create fire, she made her way to the underbelly of the lion turtle; where there was no light and the smoke was constant and all consuming. Hoan Zi panicked and kept trying to light a flame, but every time she tried the air seemed to get worse. Eventually, she stopped fighting and laid down, accepting the end of her life.

“Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. 'Hoan Zi!’ the voice whispered, 'Come to me!’ Confused, Hoan Zi crawled until she was sure she would collapse. Then a claw, with each finger as long as her shoulders, grabbed her and covered her face with a cloak. It was Xi, the youngest, boldest, and most merciful of the dragons. Xi crouched down but still stood at over three times Hoan Zi’s height. ‘Do you accept the dark?’ the dragon questioned. ‘Do you accept that firebending is not always the answer?’ Coughing, Hoan Zi answered yes and closed her eyes as he took her to his cave, a monumental burrow made entirely of compressed ash and absolutely devoid of light. Hoan Zi asked for a candle and Xi commanded that she never create light while in this domain. 'Why?’ she asked. The dragon's voice was all she could hear as he boomed, 'Although we are firebenders, you must accept that the light is not always the best. In this life, the light is the enemy. The need for light led to you almost being consumed in smoke. Up above, that need leads to people being burned and feuds being started.’ 

“Rubbing at her eyes, she asked, 'Is firebending bad then?’ Xi the dragon snorted at her question, 'Of course not. To bend fire is to be the most powerful of beings. But the truth is that the most powerful know _when_ to create fire. Because to have fire is to have light, and the light can be dangerous.’ Hoan Zi was confused and spoke into the darkness: 'How can the light be dangerous? It allows us to see.’

“‘But do you truly need to see? Here in the dark, you are safe and haven't had any trouble surviving. In dangerous situations, the light is extremely evil. It obscures things yet reveals too much and therefore incites panic.’ Xi the dragon paused for a moment and asked, 'Tell me, Hoan Zi, have you noticed the smoke yet?’ 

“Hoan Zi sniffed the air and noticed the smoke. 'How long has the smoke been here?’ she asked. 'Since the dawn of time,’ answered the dragon. ‘You didn’t notice because there was no light to see it.’

“Hoan Zi turned her face up and implored, 'Tell me, Great Dragon, aren't firebenders supposed to have fire wherever they go, just as the dragons do? We all thrive in the presence of the Sun, yet you insist that light is not always the best and live where light is not allowed to exist. What is the true answer?’ 

'Xi was quiet for a moment before he spoke, 'Hoan Zi, you have not seen the birth of a firebender in over a generation. But you should remember that a firebender is granted their power at the first breath. Dragons have more abilities than humans, so our power comes as a spark, fanned by our breath and then our wings to create a blaze.’ The dragon's voice hushed to a whisper as he growled out, 'On the underbelly of the lion turtle, we banish the light to prevent the ancient secrets of being revealed. Light cannot exist without dark, but both are good and both are evil. Tell me, Hoan Zi, if there was always light how would the world's secrets be kept? How could one avoid having all their mysteries and all their mistakes broadcasted into everyone's attention? How could one conceal their motives, good or bad?’

“Hoan Zi shook in the darkness, her eyes adjusting to the dark and beginning to see the faint shapes that made up ferocious form of the dragon. Her voice was small as she countered, 'But if all were in darkness no one could ever enjoy the sights that life offers. They could never confess their feelings or see the emotions on another’s face.’ 

Beneath her, Azula felt as Toph softly shifted against her, tucking her face in the crook of her neck. The firebender took a moment to adjust as her lover wrapped her arms around her torso, then continued, her voice soft. 

“Xi the dragon snorted at that, proclaiming, ‘That is why we need both dark _and_ light, Hoan Zi. That is the power that lies within all who can create fire; we can obscure and we can reveal.’ Suddenly, a loud _boom!_ shook the cave and Hoan Zi let out a cry and fell to her feet. Xi stood and flew outside, calling out to her that another human, another firebender, has entered the underbelly. ‘Hoan Zi,’ the dragon called out, ‘I shall return in a few days. I must see if this human accepts the dark. Do you wish to stay?’ Hoan Zi nodded, clasping her hands in thanks and bowing in the direction of the dragon’s voice, ‘I do wish to stay here, Great Dragon. I shall stay until you return.’

Azula furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember the finer details of the tale, but failing to do so. She blamed it on the earthbender’s fingertips slowly running up and down her back. The princess pressed a quick kiss to the side of Toph’s neck, the edges of her mouth quirking up at the little hum she received, and resumed her story. 

“Hoan Zi did not know how long she spent waiting in the dark. After what seemed to be an endless amount of hours, she lost her sense of direction and ran into a wall, stubbing her toe against the calcified ash. She cried out and fire flew from her mouth. Hoan Zi stumbled back and fell to the floor, feeling the smoke in her nostrils and the heat in her lungs. ‘Oh Agni!’ she screamed, ‘I have just bent as the dragons do.’ Pressing her fists to her eyes, Hoan Zi began to panic, worrying about what the dragon would say. 

“She fretted for hours, trying to think of an explanation. She jumped as she heard the dragon enter, the bones of the firebender rattling in his bag. Xi the dragon growled and rumbled out, ‘Hoan Zi! You dare create fire in my domain!?’ Falling to the floor, Hoan Zi cowered, her pleas for forgiveness drowned out by the dragon’s growls, ‘After you’ve accepted darkness, after I shielded you from injury, let you into my domain, and gave you an opportunity to leave, you firebend and prepare to conceal it from me?’ He roared and fire spurted from his breath. Hoan Zi gasped as she witnessed his form: his massive scales and jagged teeth, his flowing whiskers and slimy eyes. 

“Hoan Zi shut her eyes and begged for forgiveness, ‘Please, Great Dragon, I did not firebend as humans do. It came from my breath, I swear!’ At that Xi roared again, the sparks in his mouth revealing the secrets etched on the cave’s walls. ‘Hoan Zi, do you realize what you’ve done? Not only have you dishonored the lion turtle and his blessing, you’ve used the sacred bending techniques of the dragons!’ He snorted to quelch the embers from his face, his eyes narrowing in the darkness. ‘We must ensure that you get away from the underbelly; if any were to find out of your actions, we both shall be destroyed.’ 

“Hoan Zi thought for a moment, then spoke into the darkness, ‘Tell me, Great Dragon, does the moon’s light ever reach the underbelly of our lion turtle?’ Xi grunted out, ‘Unfortunately, the light does reach the boundary of the underbelly and the shell’s edge. We will have to wait until the moon is black and the clouds work with the smoke to conceal you.’ Hoan Zi frowned and rubbed at her hands, ‘How long shall that take?’

“The dragon sighed out, ‘It will take many, many moons until circumstances are right. You probably shall not return until your grandchildren are having children of their own.’ Hoan Zi accepted her fate and so the two waited at the edge of the underbelly, breathing in the smoke and watching for the clouds. They sat there and days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to seasons, and seasons turned to years. 

“Finally, after waiting for over two decades, the new moon came, black in the sky, and the clouds mixed with the smoke to conceal the path. Hoan Zi bowed in the dragon’s direction and ran off, promising to never reveal her bending, lest they both be destroyed. A few hours later Hoan Zi reached her village and was welcomed back; her grandchildren had children now and all were firebenders. Crying, Hoan Zi told her family of her tale. Her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren were ecstatic. ‘Dance with us, great-grandmother!’ The children cried out. Hoan Zi danced and enjoyed the feeling of the sun. She tossed her head back and firebent, the flames escaping from her mouth, and in that instant the lion turtle ripped out her bending. Her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren screamed as she turned to ash, scattering in the wind.”

The air was quiet as Azula’s voice abruptly died out, and in the newfound silence the princess felt acutely ashamed. What of, she didn’t know. Before she could ruminate on the feeling any further Toph moved, sliding down until their temples touched. Her arms tightened against the earthbender’s biceps, but the royal didn’t dare speak first. 

“Do you believe that?” 

Toph’s voice was soft, pensive in the shadows that cloaked her room. 

“Do I believe in the story?” Azula clicked her tongue, her nose scrunching up as she shook her head. “I doubt that a lion turtle could just turn someone into ash. It’s just a silly story that Mother told to Zuko and some of the servants’ children.”

Toph snuggled down closer, enjoying the slick feel of skin against skin. “I meant the stuff about light. That the dark is safe since its private and that the light is cruel.”

“The light is definitely cruel. The day Father was defeated is enough evidence for that.”

“What about in more intimate situations?” Toph chuckled a bit, pressing her lips against Azula’s shoulder, “I’m biased since I don’t know what the light is. I love the privacy of caverns, the assurance that the earth will never blab about my secrets.” She leaned her cheek against her girlfriend’s collar and continued, “I _know_ that the dark is safe, but can the light really be that horrible?”

The princess breathed in deeply as she thought. One of her hands rested atop the blankets and she watched as a flame lit up the tip of her finger, balancing on her nail. “Xi’s words have some merit,” Azula said, “I suppose the light has a habit of keeping its attention on what the light wants, rather than what the world _needs_.” 

She leaned back until she was staring at the ceiling, her pupils growing in the darkness. The sensation annoyed her and she squeezed her eyes shut. “The light is cruel, Toph. It’s selfish and likes to put everything out in the open.” She bit her bottom lip for a moment, adding, “The light’s selfishness is also good, though. I wouldn’t have been able to trust you and get better if not for light. Father wouldn’t have been defeated if not for the light making him overconfident.” 

Golden eyes opened to see a sliver of moonlight had snuck in, illuminating their intertwined bodies. Her lips stretched into a sad smile, murmuring against Toph’s collar, “If not for the light, I wouldn’t have been able to fall in love with you.” 

The blind woman turned her face, feeling the covers drop down, “I love you too.”

Swallowing thickly, pink lips parted, hopefully, “Forever?”

Toph grinned, the pale glow catching her eyes and the smoothness of her jaw, “Always.” The earthbender snuggled down against her lover’s chest, acutely aware of the soft heat of the moonlight against their bodies, “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Azula bit her bottom lip as she watched the shadows of the night being driven out, shooed away by Yue’s illumination. She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Toph’s torso, softly tracing a scar that curved over her shoulder blades. Toph hummed in response, pressing a languid kiss to the valley in between her breasts. Her blind eyes closed and Azula’s nervous, fluttering heartbeat lulled her to sleep. 

The earthbender woke to the painfully warm glare of sunlight on her face and grumbled as she flung her arm over her eyes. She breathed in, held it for a few seconds, then released the air, feeling the stillness in her room. The blind woman didn’t need to feel the sheets beside her to know that they were empty and had been cold for a while. 

Her lips curved upwards and a bubble of laughter rose up in her chest. She allowed herself a few moments of mirth, accepting the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes and blaming them on the hilarity of the moment. 

The covers on the bed ruffled as she laughed, running her calloused hands over the cool sheets. She smiled, her whole body humming in warmth as it soaked up the sun’s rays.


	6. Two Sides of the Same Coin

The Jasmine Dragon had barely changed since the last she had been there. The building was as pristine as ever and the scent of tea permeated through to the street below. It was a comforting sight, especially as the smells from food carts and home cooked dinners blended in the air. 

Walking up the steps, Azula easily surpassed the groups of people milling about and walked up to the counter. From the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar face and casually observed her as the counter girl took her order. She knew of the woman, of course; the black hair, now so short that it just barely ended below her chin but still completely covered one eye, the signature tattoo that rested on the outside of her shoulder, the casual smirk that constantly graced her lips. 

For some reason the bounty hunter was lounging around her uncle's shop. Azula noted the absence of her whip and the lack of her shirshu; deeming that June wasn't a threat, she moved to the side, grabbed her tea, and made her way to a table near the corner. 

She breathed in the steam, smiling a little at the familiar scent of jasmine. Leaning back in her seat, she watched the counter as her uncle appeared, expertly balancing an arrangement of cups on a tray in one hand and a full kettle in another. Iroh was jolly as ever as he walked around the shop, greeting customers and pouring refills. Azula felt her brows jump up as he briefly stopped in front of June, smiling charmingly and placing a kiss onto her temple. He poured more tea into her cup and turned, catching her eye. 

He jumped at the sight of her, the movement catching June’s attention; she just barely slid a concealed knife out of her belt, her eyes flicking across the shop. Azula allowed her gaze to flick from her uncle to the bounty hunter and back again, observing how they quickly glanced at each other, having a silent conversation without speaking at all. 

June roughly tilted her chin towards the princess, narrowing her eyes at the old man. Iroh nodded slowly, making his way to his niece. 

A small smile came over his face as he stopped in front of her. Before he could get a word out Azula put her hand out, interrupting, “I know you’re busy right now but I’m not here for any trouble. Just tea and maybe…” She roughly forced a cough and rushed out the rest of her words, “and maybe some advice? Once most of the customers are gone.” 

The princess kept her face blank as he regarded her. Iroh leaned forward and refilled her cup, lowering his voice, “Things usually calm down right after the dinner rush. You might be waiting for an hour or so.” 

He grinned at her, the movement calm and sad. Azula was surprised at the softness in his eyes as he continued, “But I’d love if you stayed.” He winked conspiratorially, “I’ll even kick out the staff early, if you’d like.”

Azula held her head high and nodded, turning away and watching the crowd of people as she sipped at her tea. She couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at the city; while she had been there, she had stayed among the royalty, scarcely going out near the public. She commanded the Dai Li and stayed near the shadows until she took over, never bothering to see how the peasants in the city lived. 

She smiled a bit at that; Toph had been sure to expose her to the ruggedness of peasant life during their trip. Her smile faltered as reality quickly hit her again; that trip was over a decade ago and here she was again, all alone. 

So preoccupied in her thoughts, she didn’t realize how June continued to observe her until the older woman approached, sitting down and reclining in her chair. The bounty hunter met her gaze and drank a sip of her own tea, a pensive look crossing her features. 

Azula sneered at her, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the intrusion. “I’m allowed to be here, _June_.” Said woman raised a brow at the venom in the princess’s voice. “I don’t need you to talk to me whatsoever. I’m not causing any trouble and no one has recognized me. You can go back to your table now, I’ll wait until Uncle is done.” 

Azula fought to keep her face neutral as June chuckled, the sound smooth and grating against her ears. The woman didn't even attempt to keep the amusement out of her voice, “Heh, the last time we saw each other, you were stuck to that blind earthbender’s hip. I wonder what happened with _that_?” 

The princess withheld her growl, but her grip on the cup strengthened until a tiny _crack!_ was heard. June watched curiously as the tea began to boil, jasmine-scented steam flowing up from the cup.

The princess glared at the cup and relaxed her hands. The bubbles stopped and Azula hastily put the cup back on the table, scowling as June began to snicker. 

“Yeah, I thought so,” she drawled. June took another sip of tea as she got up to leave, tipping an imaginary hat as she winked at the royal, “Listen to Iroh. He's a bit better at this mutual relationship thing than you are, y’know.” 

The bounty hunter turned and lazily waved at Iroh, slipping out amongst the people in the street. Azula watched her go with narrowed eyes. A few people near the entrance started looking uncomfortable and the princess dialed her sneer back, returning to her tea and staring at the scuffs on the table. 

An hour passed and the commotion around the tea shop slowly started dying down. Golden eyes watched as Iroh shooed out his staff, ensuring that they fold their aprons and wipe down the empty tables. The last customers, a trio of children and their parents, quickly made their way out through the doors, giggling and humming as they left. 

Iroh quickly prepared two cups of tea, disappearing into the back and returning with a scroll. He poured their cups and settled down across from the princess, a small smile making its way onto his face. 

Azula frowned; his smile didn’t reach his eyes. He was worried about something. 

Before she could dwell on what was concerning him he handed her the scroll, taking his cup and leaning back. “Before we talk, you should read this,” he said. Apprehensive, Azula used her nails to slice the decorative twine and unrolled the scroll, feeling her brows raise as she recognized Zuko’s handwriting. 

She started to read his letter, skimming over the words. Aang had just recently found a small pack of air bison, Appa was adjusting to them nicely, Sokka and Suki were visiting the Fire Nation and the warrior had nearly eaten everything in the royal kitchen, Hakoda had come to Republic City to help out around with all the kids on Air Temple Island after Toph’s labor. 

Azula felt her mind go blank as she read. Her nails dug into the paper until her knuckles turned white as she reread the paragraph again, trying to fight the near hysteria building in her chest. 

She had gotten pregnant twice.

She had gotten _pregnant_ twice.

_She_ had gotten pregnant twice.

She had gotten pregnant _twice_. 

Each time Azula thought that sentence, her brain fried a little bit more. The scroll trembled in her hands, the seal of the Firelord bright and waxy against the dull paper. It was comforting, seeing how his signature had yet to change much from when they were children: still a perplexing combination of stiff and flowery, yet he had refined it in her absence. 

She clung to the thought of Zuko’s changing penmanship, desperate to ignore the ache in her chest. Yet again and again she read his words, his passing of the _oh-so-wonderful_ news from Republic City. Golden eyes flitted back and forth along the page, willing her brain to accept the words. Toph was recuperating after her second pregnancy on Air Temple Island. It had been a long labor, but the child was healthy. It was another girl, Toph had named her Su Yin. Apparently the first was called Lin and she had Toph’s knack for earthbending.

A part of her recognized she should say something, but Iroh simply patted her hand and made his way back to the kitchen, preparing another pot of tea. She ground her teeth together, unsettled in the silence of the tea shop. 

She roughly laid her palms out on the table, willing her shaking hands to still themselves. She forced her heavy breathing to normalize and straightened her back, immediately willing her emotions back down. She easily suppressed her tenseness when Iroh returned, a kettle and a bowl of sugar with a spoon in his arms. 

Azula watched as the scroll slowly tried to roll into itself as Iroh sat down. The man was silent as he pressed the pads of his fingers together. In the pit of her gut the princess knew he wasn’t waiting for her to speak, that he was trying to figure out how to start the conversation, but something in the stillness of the air and the scent of jasmine caused her to speak first. 

“Get on with it, Iroh. I’m not stupid. I know that you know that this is about Toph.” 

She crossed her arms and glared as one of his brows raised. He leaned back, taking another sip of his tea. He firebent the bottom of the cup, humming low in his throat as steam began to swirl above the liquid. “You’re not stupid, but there are many reasons why you would come _here_ of all places, Azula. I’d prefer to know just where your mindset it before I ‘get on with it,’ as you said.”

The firebender lessened her glare but didn’t uncross her arms, meeting his gaze and holding it. She offered no words as she observed him. He looked well despite his old age, although he certainly wouldn’t be around for much longer. 

She bit back another shove of emotion from the thought; she had hoped that Toph was visiting him as she usually did during winter, but the earthbender was nowhere near the capital and Azula was stuck being psychoanalyzed. Iroh stroked his beard as he thought, his eyes carefully watching her. His eyes, gold yet darker than her own, took in her tense shoulders, her flexed fingers, the scrunched bit of skin in between her eyebrows. Azula bit back a curse; the old man had always been perceptive of people and she had forgotten that in her haste.

“Toph _is_ quite a character, isn't she?”

Azula's eyes snapped up to meet his. That insufferable smile, the same one he constantly aimed at Zuko whenever he was feeling particularly paternal, was back on his face. He placed his teacup back on the table, looking around the store as he did so. His eyes traveled from the still-lit lanterns to the dragon engraved on the tile to the wooden beams -- slightly dusty, he would have to have someone dust them later -- on the ceiling until finally his gaze was back to his niece. 

“Ty Lee and Mai were, and still are, quite similar, wouldn't you agree?”

The princess furrowed her brows but he continued, “While Mai was a noble, neither she nor Ty Lee could be considered true royalty. They were both submissive to your will, even if they were excellent fighters.” His gaze flicked to her eyes and stayed there, “Perhaps part of it was because you were the only bender among you three. Certainly your being the princess and a prodigy affected how you interacted with them.” 

Azula hummed a bit, her nose scrunching up at how languid he was speaking. “I suppose they do share some similarities… but i don’t know what they have to do with anything.”

Iroh’s voice was far off, as if he was both advising her and figuring out the puzzle himself, “You've never seen those two as equals. They were never leaders, could never be aggressive enough to seize what they wanted, neither could be seen as prodigies in their fields. Honestly, Niece, makes sense that you and Toph gravitated towards each other.”

Azula smiled wryly, the movement revealing her teeth, “ _Niece_? I thought you didn't think I was worth saving, _Uncle_?”

Iroh deflated a bit at her words but he nodded, “I didn't think you could be saved back then. I just saw you as a continuation of Ozai.” His eyes met hers and his voice grew the tiniest bit ragged. Azula squirmed in her seat at the open honesty and sadness in his tired eyes, “Ozai locked onto you as the golden child, Niece. Do not ever forget that. He used you for his own gain; there was no affection, no sympathy, no meaningful love.”

His glance flicked away for a moment as he composed himself, shoving away the bubbling anger he felt for his brother, “I should have done more. Your mother should have done more. But we didn't and up until now you’ve had to relearn everything about not being a psychopath.”

Iroh’s voice cracked and he looked into her face, “I am sorry for that. I am so sorry for choosing Zuko completely over you.”

He blinked a few times, shaking his head before taking a sip of tea. Azula pretended it was the dry air that wet his eyes; unsure of how to respond, she stayed quiet until he spoke again, “If I am being honest to both you and myself, I would have chosen Zuko regardless. He reminded me -- he still reminds me -- of Lu Ten. I clung to the idea of having a second son but ignored any potential for having a daughter, let alone a niece. But that is still no excuse. I could have put a more effort into helping raise you. I _should_ have done so. If anything to let you know that Ozai's methods were not ideal.

“So I'll call you Niece, for anything if not to remind you that you're just as much my family as Zuko.” 

He reached forward and grabbed her hands, the movement strange to them both. Her hands were smaller than Zuko’s, her nails longer and her knuckles less protruding. His hands were unnaturally warm, a strike contrast against Toph’s usually cold touch; his fingertips were soft with wrinkles instead of calloused with dusty fingerprints. 

Azula kept her gaze on their hands as she bit at her bottom lip. She allowed her shoulders to hunch and she croaked out, her voice dry, “What am I supposed to do? I haven’t seen her in over _ten years_ , Iroh. She’s moved on and I have no idea what _I_ want.”

She let out a humorless cackle, bringing one of her hands up to rest against her temple. Her manicured nails scratched the hair away from her eyes and her gaze moved to the roof. 

The inside of her cheek throbbed as she bit down, frustrated. The princess felt the beginnings of tears well up behind her eyes and groaned in annoyance, palming her face. She couldn’t stop her laughter, the sound sad and broken as it reverberated around the walls. 

Iroh moved so he was sitting next to her and something in that caused her to talk. 

“I just… I just don’t know what I’m supposed to _do_ , Uncle. I bought tickets for a travelling cart to the Serpent’s Pass that leaves tonight. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get there before they depart.” Her laughter had dissolved to helpless giggles as she continued to ramble, “and I don’t even know if i _want_ to make the trip. I can’t, I can’t face her after all this time!”

Uncle snorted at that, “If you can come to talk to me you can face Toph.” 

“But she holds grudges. It’s not like I broke up with her -- I just left in the middle of the night!” Her fingertips were starting to flicker with little sparks of blue light, but she paid them no mind. She barked out another laugh, turning and meeting her uncle’s concerned gaze, “You want to know something else? I bought _another_ ticket for a boat ride to Republic City.”

She absolutely _hated_ this feeling, the sensation of losing all control and not having any short term way of stopping it. Without really thinking about it her eyes flicked to the sky; the sun had been down for only an hour now, if she rushed she could still make it...

Suddenly Iroh stood, making his way to the counter, “Would you like some food for the road?”

Azula cursed under her breath. _Of course_ the old man would somehow know that she was planning on sneaking away. She stood as well and began making her way to the door, not bothering to answer. 

He called out over his shoulder, “You know, Toph snuck away to follow what she loves too.” He chuckled as he tied tea bags up in a box, “Granted, she was leaving to escape her parents and join in on an adventure, but the point still stands.”

The princess opened the door, welcoming the darkness that the lanterns could not contain. 

“She won't give up her life for you.”

Azula paused at that, her shadow frozen on the steps. 

Iroh’s voice was calm, a steady rumble in the night air, “That's not to say she's completely moved on. No, I know Toph quite well… She is almost assuredly still in love with you. But she won't mope about waiting for you to return, we both know that.” 

Against her better judgement, Azula impulsively spat out, “Toph doesn't cling to commitment, _Uncle_.” The words were poison dripping from her lips, but the old man wasn't deterred. He took a few steps towards her. 

“She'll let you into her life, but love is a two way street. It has to be mutual, Niece.”

June’s parting words crashed back into her mind again and she growled. Iroh’s eyes watched her tense stance for a quiet moment before he spoke again, his soft words just barely floating in the air but striking as if he were shouting them, “She seems quite happy with her daughters. I know that Lin is an earthbender, a strong one at that. Do you honestly think that she'll welcome you with open arms if it's clear that you'll just sneak away to another country in the middle of the night again?”

He glanced back at the shop’s counter, at the well-worn kettles and chairs and lanterns, a small smile ghosting over his lips, “It's never too late to fall in love, Niece. No matter how uncomfortable it makes you now, there's always time to right your past mistakes and welcome a few additional years of happiness.”

He stepped forward even more and laid a hand on her shoulder. The former princess was coiled up, tight like a spring and furious at how uncertain she was. “I don't expect you abandon everything that your life has become since you left, but I want you to consider this: are you happy living as you are? Sneaking around near the edges of your friends’, no -- your acquaintances’ lives, never allowing yourself to be embraced with anything other than the intimidation that comes from being royalty?” 

Azula was quiet for a moment. A dull clang rang out in the air and she wretched her shoulder away from his grasp, surprised but relieved when he let her go easily. “The cart leaves at midnight. I need to go now.”

Iroh nodded at her words, deciding not to push, “Here, at least take the food I packed for your trip.” Without waiting for her response he sped back to the counter, surprisingly agile for his age. He hastily finished wrapping the box of tea and all the snacks he could see: lychee nuts, bean curd puffs, fried dough, and moon peaches. 

He turned around, pleasantly surprised but not at all shocked that the princess was just where he had left her, her body seemingly even tenser. She accepted the bundle of treats into her arms easily.

Before she slipped into the shadows she paused, steeling herself, “Uncle… do you think that I… that we can fix things? When it comes down to it your words mean nothing. I don’t know if she’ll even want me back.”

“Things are never going to be as they were before, Niece. She has children now and you both will need to adjust.” He touched her shoulder and she met his gaze. Something in him softened even more at the helpless look in her eyes; the look of a forgotten royal not knowing if their future was heading towards what they wanted it to be and looking for some kind of guidance. 

It was a familiar sight and it pulled at his heartstrings. 

“It’s always necessary to give and take in relationships, Niece. You’ve taken from Toph when you left...you need to give her time and space after she knows that you want to be permanently back in her life.” 

Azula tensed at that, taking a step away from him as she scoffed, “How do you know that i want to be back in her life? There’s no need for me to be entrenched.” 

Iroh smiled, “You and I both know that you need to see her again. If you want to live as you’ve been, I don’t know if I’ll be around for another decade to guide you again. We both know what would make you happy, but it’s up to you to decide whether that happiness will be long or short term.”

The princess looked at the ground for a moment as she considered his words. He touched her arm and fastened the sack near her waist, “But enough talk, your cart is set to depart soon.” 

Azula nodded and turned on her heel, walking away without a goodbye. Iroh watched her for a few steps before smirking, raising his hand in a broad wave and shouting out, “Just be sure to send a scroll when you two start dating again!” 

He snickered as his niece dismissively waved him off, calling to her back, “And tell me how the kids are doing!”


	7. Partners in Crime

Toph was tired. It showed in her face, in the curve of her smirk, in the way she held herself up. Azula wasn't surprised; looking after a budding city _and_ taking care of two hyper earthbending toddlers would tire out anyone. 

The blind woman didn't seem surprised at seeing her, even if the last time they met Toph hadn't even met Lin’s father yet. From her seat in the steel office, Azula watched as Toph moved about. Paperwork was stacked neatly in files behind her but were scattered about on her desk. The ink reflected the light; undeniably metal based. 

The firebender kept observing as she tried to ignore how snug the police uniform fit against Toph's body. The two hadn't been in the same room, let alone the same nation in over half a decade. Although they had both grown into their bodies by the time Azula had left, it appeared that motherhood had accentuated everything that made Toph herself. Her hair was still in her signature bun, but the strands were shorter than before. Remembering her own locks Azula removed the clip on top of her head, feeling as her hair tumbled down, barely reaching her collarbone.

“I’m guessing you visited the island already? Makes sense why Aang actually _wanted_ to babysit the kids tonight.”

Toph rested her hip against the desk and crossed her arms, looking authoritative and casual all at once. Her chin tilted up in question, “So, Firefly, what exactly did you want?”

“I want to know when you’re getting off.”

Most would have missed how the chief of police jumped in surprise, the movement miniscule and hidden as she laughed not even half a second later. Regardless, Azula allowed herself a small smile at the barely noticeable blush that dusted the younger woman’s features. 

Her long bangs brushed against her chin and the princess found her gaze locked onto Toph’s lips as she questioned, “When I get off of work? Or just in general?”

Pushing herself out of her chair, Azula leaned against the desk, making sure that their hips were touching despite the heavy uniform. Smirking with a confidence she only partially felt, she pressed a firm kiss on the underside of Toph’s jaw. “Both,” she muttered against her skin. 

Toph raised a brow and shifted her weight until she was pressed against the firebender, one hand snaking its way up her back and into her brown tresses while its twin cupped her cheek. Leaning in until their foreheads pressed together, Azula flicked her tongue over her lips, reaching up for a kiss. 

A part of her wanted to be ashamed at the moan that escaped as Toph kissed her back. The more sane part of her, the part that forced her to come back after being gone so long, that part kissed back with everything she had. 

Their lips moved in a familiar dance, both falling into the embrace as if the years had never passed. The princess’s manicured nails easily passed the metal uniform and tangled themselves in the police chief’s bun. With a hungry growl, Toph’s hands were cupping her thighs, right underneath her bottom, eagerly pulling her up into her arms. Azula’s legs wrapped around her waist and she deepened the kiss, sighing happily against her earthbender’s lips. 

As thin lips trailed from her lips to her jaw to her neck, Azula couldn’t contain her groan. She let her chin fall onto the fluffy tangle of Toph’s hair and bit at her bottom lips, golden eyes squeezing shut as calloused fingers began to sneak their way under her clothes. 

Her belt was torn off and tossed aside as two cuffs were metalbent around her wrists. Azula growled and ground herself against Toph, her fingers digging into her own palms as slender fingers slid under the edge of her pants. With a silent, breathless grunt Toph raised her head and kissed her firebender again, massaging the hidden skin underneath her hands. 

Their teeth clanked together as the blind woman broke the kiss and Azula let out a whine, digging her heels into the metallic uniform as Toph smirked against her lips. A coarse fingertip brushed against Azula’s lips as a knock sounded on the door. 

“Chief, you still in there?” Of course it was one of her detectives, his voice frazzled. 

Smirking, Toph leaned out of their embrace as her hands rose up to fix her hair. Although she loved her lover’s blindness, Azula wished she could see, if only so that her glare would reach its full effect.

Regardless, Toph causally called out over her shoulder, “Yi, if this is the Lian Street case again just wait at your desk and gimme two minutes.”

“Yes, Chief!” 

As his heavy steps moved away from the door Toph moved her hands over herself, checking for any signs of their tryst. Lazily leaning forward, Toph pressed a soft kiss to Azula’s lips, humming a bit as she bent the cuffs off and the fire native wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

Smiling crookedly, Toph tilted until their noses rested against each other. “If you still want to know, and I know that you do, I get off work at nine, as long as no trouble comes up.” Her thin lips caressed the curve of Azula’s ear and she added, “But tonight I plan to get off _many times_ before midnight. Especially if you’ll be joining me.” 

The princess smirked, the lull in her voice rising as she hummed in her throat. “I’ll have to remember that, Beifong. But tell me, do you want to get off at the bar or at home?”

An amused laugh erupted out of Toph’s lips, the chuckle deep in the quiet of the room. She grinned, her sightless eyes shining mischievously, “When it comes to _that_ , Firefly, I prefer both.”

A few hours later, Azula watched as Toph smirked into her drink, her lips casually pressed against the bottle’s head. Her head tilted up and flashed her companion an off-kilter smile, “Y’know, I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier. But it _is_ good to see you again, Lightning Bug,” she said.

Against her better judgement the tip of Azula's tongue flicked out to wet her lips. _Agni_ , it should be illegal to look that good. She rolled her shoulders, brushing her thoughts aside as she carelessly replied, “The feeling’s mutual. Although I could’ve guessed by our reintroduction in your office.” Her manicured nails reached out and swiped the glass bottle out of Toph's hands. 

She drank a quick swig of the burning liquid, licking the taste of Toph, of salt and dirt and jasmine tea, off her lips. Before she could stop herself, the royal spoke, “We’re going out tonight.” 

The blind woman’s lips stretched deviously into a smirk as she tilted her head towards her companion. Her shoulders loosened and she chuckled, moving to stand. Azula watched as she walked towards her closet, pulling two brown cloaks from within and tossing one over her shoulder.

“There’s a bar on the other side of town,” she said as she let her hair fall down. The strands nearly reached her waist and were quickly covered by the ragged cloak. 

Toph reached for her hand and Azula didn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers. A wild grin was on her features, one that reminded the princess that her troublemaking tomboy hadn’t changed _too_ much, even if she was an enforcer of the law. 

As they walked along the sidewalks and into the alleys of the neighborhood Azula couldn’t help but notice the time. Smirking lazily, she wrapped an arm around Toph’s waist and pressed her lips underneath her ear. 

Whispering as the alley’s darkness melded into Republic City’s nightlife, Azula reminded her lover, “We still have quite a few hours until midnight, Toph. The quicker we get to this bar the quicker you get off.”

One brow raised under her bangs as a teasing smirk overcame the earthbender’s lips, “Is that so, Firefly?”

Azula’s chuckle was dark, hidden by the sounds of glass clinking along the street, “I am a woman of my word, Toph. I promise.”

“Just like old times, then?”

“Just like old times.”


	8. Acceptance

The water around the banyan-grove tree was murky as ever, occasionally rippling as a bug flittered against it or a vine collapsed. Toph took a deep breath as she took in all in, trying to work up the strength to smile at the feel of fog and mist against her face. Tired, her knotted hands came up to unravel her bun; hair she knew to be the color of snow tumbled down her shoulders until they hit the ground. 

She poked at one of the vines with her toe, feeling the shaky vibrations. Even though the ground was never solid and the mud was adequate at best, the earthbender absolutely _loved_ coming to the Foggy Swamp. 

Nothing about it made sense. People apparently saw visions here and pants were optional. It was just as welcoming as it was menacing. 

The whole swamp was a neutral force, but nowhere was it stronger than the banyan-grove itself.

The metalbender felt a grin slip onto her face. She sighed, happy at the sensation. It had been a few months since she'd genuinely smiled. They had been in Zaofu; Azula had insisted that they be there for the birth of Su Yin's twins, having missed her previous two. It had been really nice to see her daughter again, despite their differences. Junior had been ecstatic to see them both, climbing into their arms and babbling “Oma! Gramma!” over and over again.

Azula had been flustered at the title but she hadn't refuted him. No, instead she only pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek and tucked the child under her arm like a sack of bread. 

Blind eyes closed as Toph relived the day. Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, reality nudged its way in, reminding her of the bitter truth that she had been trying to avoid. It was all around her, haunting her every move. The emptiness in her chest, the still scratchy remnants of Katara's hugs, the numb feeling of chilly flesh, the frustrating futility of forcing herself not to cry.

The harrowing vibrations that one morning, when she woke up and her firebender was gone. 

She had touched the princess's shoulder but no breath came. Her chapped lips settled over Azula's heart but nothing sounded. Blinking slowly into the muggy air, Toph reminisced at the full fledged earthquake that ravaged the area and destroyed an entire mountain range as she came to grips with what had happened.

Azula would've been proud of the sheer power and amount of destruction she had caused.

But Azula wasn't here anymore. 

Swallowing thickly, Toph ignored the tightening in her chest as she reclined against a vine, tucking her hands behind her head. She shut her tired eyes, listening to the near imperceptible heartbeat of the swamp, thrumming with buzzing insects and rippling stagnant water.

Without even thinking of her movements she dug her hand into her pockets, pulling out a small scroll. The edges were ripped and the once consistent color had faded in some areas and darkened in others. Smoothing the sheet out, Toph slowly slid her fingertips across the raised ink.

The lines had been worn down through the years but the image was still just as clear as the day it was painted. The details still immaculate: the haughty smirk, wide shoulders, pristine hair pinned up with a clip, the curled digits of her hand, raised up as she balanced a flame on her fingertips.

A tremble overcame the old woman's lips as she rubbed her fingers along the smooth lines that created her lover's face; Azula hadn't changed too much with age and neither had her portrait. A calloused thumb pressed against the princess's ink lips, recognizing the shape and remembering the taste. Toph brought her thumb up to her mouth and kissed the end, feeling as her shoulders started to shake. 

Carefully refolding and placing the scroll back into its place the earthbender sagged onto the tree’s trunk, furling and unfurling her creaky fingers against her knees.

Her head lowered until her chin dug into her collarbone, the press of bones together uncomfortable but welcome. A melancholic laugh erupted from her throat and she gripped at her pants, “By the spirits do I miss you, Lightning Bug.”

She forced down another laugh before it could become a sob. Calming herself, Toph let her shoulders hunch until they were nearly level with her ears. She breathed in and out, over and over and over again, until the tears had dried in her skull and the throb in her heart and settled down in her stomach.

The blind woman planted her soles against the ground, looking around the swamp. All her adventures, all her exploits, all her accomplishments, over eighty years of experiences; everything whittled down to this moment, curled up alone in a swamp, crying over her lover's death. 

Over and over and over again she chanted in her mind, _‘I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.’_ Toph fought back the urge to smile at that; all those years of schooling and her vocabulary was simply three little words. 

She wiped at her eyes, feeling the sag of her skin and the arthritis in her joints. Against her wishes her brain forced the memory of not even a season ago, when Azula had pressed her bony hands into Toph's own and cackled about what old farts they had become. Toph had showered her with kisses and the two had lazed around that day, drinking tea and each other. 

A languid grin twisted up the edges of her lips at the thought, and before she even realized it she was talking into the air, “Heh, we sure had a whole lotta fun, didn't we?”

The dreary wind rustled the vines and Toph slowly nodded until she let her head hang, knowing that her firebender wouldn't answer.

\--

_The air was thick; smoke and ash and dust clogged up the air, making it nearly impossible to breath. In the clearing two girls stood, one wielding fire and one commanding the earth. All around them was evidence of their fight: the trees were singed black, the once smooth ground had been torn up, boulders and rocks scattered the ground, lightning burns had dried up all the grass._

_Despite the chaos the two were laughing as they fought, expertly dodging the other’s attacks and responding with her own. Suddenly the earthbender lunged at her opponent, tackling the firebender and pressing kisses onto her neck. Azula let out a whine as they tumbled to the ground but did not refute the smaller bender; instead, she wrapped her arms around Toph’s shoulders, greedily tearing apart the girl’s signature bun._

_Toph buried her head in Azula’s shoulder for just a moment, nose crinkling at the beat of the sun’s rays against her skin, before she placed her palm flat on the ground. Her fingers flexed and the ground underneath them shifted, moving the two under the shade of one of the only non-singed trees._

_Both sighed happily at the lessened heat, curling up together even further. Azula snorted as she wiped a bead of sweat away from her forehead, cleaning her hands on the grass. Toph was warm against her form and the princess found herself softening as she started to run her fingers through the blind girl’s hair._

_She felt as Toph smiled against her skin and couldn’t contain her shiver as thin lips started to trail up her neck, peppering butterfly kisses on the underside of her jaw. Even as the younger girl gripped at her waist, Azula couldn’t help but mention a fact lingering on both of their minds, “It was a tie.”_

_Toph paused for a second before chuckling, lifting her face in disbelief. A thin brow raised over her eye as she deadpanned, “It was_ not _a tie. I beat ya, Firefly. No doubts about that.”_

_The princess shook her head, “Not at all. That tackle didn’t count.”_

_Toph’s other eyebrow jumped to mimic its twin. Her lips pursed in a pout and Azula couldn’t ignore how attractive she looked. Golden eyes noticed that she was going to keep arguing the point and she immediately pulled the metalbender into another kiss, humming as she was kissed back._

_Azula broke the kiss, pulling Toph down and letting a small grin work its way onto her face. Her eyes slid shut and she took in the sounds of the forest: the faint buzz of honey-crickets, the fluttering wings of pigeon-rats, the sweaty sniffling of armadillo-bear cubs, the wispy rattles of the wind blowing through the leaves. One eye creaked open as Toph grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers._

_Both eyes opened to watch as Toph absentmindedly pressed smooth pecks onto her knuckles. Something warm flooded her torso at the sight and Azula pressed her lips to the blind girl’s temple, “I’m glad that you kidnapped me,” she murmured against the still-damp skin._

_Her gaze turned to her other hand, watching as her manicured nails slid in between Toph’s inky locks. They were tangled and dusty, but still unbelievably soft to the touch._

_Toph shifted against her, wrapping her other arm around the firebender’s hips as she settled for brushing her lips against the princess’s palm, humming sleepily._

_Azula rested her cheek atop Toph’s head, for once not feeling ashamed at the dopey smile that rested on her lips. She smelled the scent of wet earth and smoke in the air. “I really love this,” she whispered into the air, surprised at how easily the words slipped off her tongue._

_Although her heart began to beat faster and her palms threatened to start sweating, Azula didn’t bother to continue talking, instead allowing her declaration to hang in the air between them. Toph breathed in the wonderful smell of grass and lightning, the words escaping her throat lowly, “I really love it too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is _oooold_. From AzulaWeek 2017.


End file.
